Bad Bee
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Stuck inside the whole time can even make the good natured but break the rules. and a certain Mini bot is that bot Some hints of mild Twins/Bee
1. Uh oh

SC10: Heya guys OK this story is something that has been on my mind for awhile now and this takes place in the G1 universe and I'll let my fav set of twins tell ya the disclamer

Sunstreaker: Soniccouples10 does NOT own me,Sides or any of Transformers characters

Sideswipe: Hasbro does enjoy the story people!

" Hey Bee you alright? you've been staring at your energon for five kliks now" Bluestreak asked the mech in question who jumped alil in surprise nearly falling out of his seat. " h-Huh? what?" Bumblebee and Bluestreak were in the rec room that was empty OK it was empty EXCEPT the two of them." Are you OK Bumblebee?because you had this tired/sad look in your optics staring at your energon cube for five kliks and you hardly tuched it" the grey gunner asked his friend in concern he (along with practically the whole ARK crew) were worried about the young spy he have been quiet and hardly was seen anymore since four earth weeks ago when Starscream nearly offlined him in a raide at a energy when that happened well needless to say something snapped inside the Autobots and things lead to the Decepticons retreeting.

When that was over the autobots headed straight back to base and quicker then anyone could say 'slaggin cons' Ratchet brought Bumblebee into his medbay to repare the young bot. Then after twelve earth hours later Bee was repaired but with a down side apparently since the blast that nearly offlined him was REALLY close to the spark the yellow mech was under monitering incase there was a relaps. Which brings us back to the present because he was monitered by practically everyone even 'I hate Mini bots' sunstreaker kept of optic on Bumblebee and frankly..IT WAS GETTING ANNOYING! and the questions Bluestreak kept asking wasn't helping either, sumening his will power Bee calmed down and looked at his friend pulling a fake smile " Yeah Blue I'm fine just bored is all nothing to worry about" which he really hopped worked the Yellow & Black mech didn't like this whole thing because it made his friends worry and he did NOT want that.

" OK if you say so Bumblebee" was Bluestreak's reply knowing that smile was fake the young Praxian knew his friend well enough to know when he was making fake smiles or not but chose not to say anything in fear it would upset Bumblebee. "Hey blue don't you have a shift that starts right now?" said mech asked looking at his internal clock " OH SLAG PROWL IS GONNA KILL ME! OH HOW THE HECK AM I-"

" Just imagine you have a angry Sunstreaker on your tail pipe and you'll be there in a nano-klik" Bee suggested as the grey mech got up an ran off in what looked like grey blurr and a 'later bee!' was heard from said blurr leaving him alone in the rec room.

'Finally alone' would be the perfect words for what Bumblebee was feeling as he layed his fore helm against the table with a sigh. He knew the others mean well but he swore if he didn't get permission to leave the ARK he'd go ster crazy!.Sighing again the youngling got up from his seat only to be pushed back down by a pair of black servos on his shoulders.

"Hold it right there Bumblebee you aren't going anywere until that cube is empty" a familier voice said while two figures sat on each side of his seat. Looking he groaned mentaly when he found the two figures were the Lambo twins Sunstreaker on his left Sideswipe to his right " uhh..hey guys what's up?" the yellow-black mech asked looking up at both of the older bots that seemed two wrap one arm around each of his shoulders and was it his imagination or did their grip tightin alil? " Oh nothing just came in here to relax after a patrol and we saw you sitting here with a cube full of energon and thought we join you" Sideswipe said smiling while Sunstreaker rolled his optics then said quite bluntly while sliding it close to the minibot "drink it" .

"You two aren't my creators besides I was just leaving so if you two don't mind? I'll be going" Bumblebee said attempting (key word Attempting) to get up only to get pulled back into his seat and the grip on his shoulder tighten. " Bumblebee" the yellow Lamboghini said with a growl in his tone "you won't be going anywhere if you don't drink it you need it I can hear your tanks rumbling just drink it and we'll leave you alone" he finished holding the cube to the youngling's optic veiw. " Look Bee we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Sideswipe whispered his grip tighting alil more but not enough to hurt his and his twin's captive. They were just worried so was everyone else heck a few kliks ago Sideswipe heard along with Sunny the dinobots talking about how worried they were so when both the frontliners saw bee about to leave with a untouched cube of energon sitting there well they just wanted the Bug to get better. " I just want to be alone so please guys let me up!" Bumblebee said struggling to get out of his capter's grips...Yeah wasn't working! " OK guess it's the hard way Sideswipe" Sunstreaker said pulling the mini bot onto his lap wrapping both his arms around the young mech pinning his arms to his sides then pined his legs from kicking with his larger leg. " What the pit you doing Sunstreaker! Let go!" Bee said struggling with no avail " He won't Listen Bumblebee and you braught this on yourself" Sideswipe said holding the energon cube up to said mech's lips then it hit the spy like Ironhide's blaster the twins were gonna force feed him the energon like he was a sparkling. " I am not some sparkling guys!" he said tilting his helm away from the cube near his mouth.

Now Bumblebee was REALLY glad that alot of Mechs and Femmes had to do shifts and that no one came in because Primus was this ever embarassing! " Then drink it or would you rather we drag you to the Medbay and tell ol' Ratch that you aren't drinking your energon and have him put you on a IV?" Sunstreaker whispered into Bee's audio receptor while Sideswipe grabbed hold of the young Bot's chin to hold his head in place.A few seconds and then vented a sigh of defeat " No but this is embarassing" the bug said looking both of the Twins' in the optic tears forming at the edge of his blue optics. The look in thier friend's optics made their sparks break both Lamboghinis didn't want to make Bumblebee upset,setting down the cube of energon back onto the table and let go of the mini bot's chin. Slag Sunny instead of helping him we just nearly made him cry! Sideswipe said over the twin bond with Sunstreaker Nearly! I think we did fraghead! the yellow twin said loosening his grip on the mech in his arms who's helm hung forward.

" Bee? Bumblebee look we're sorry OK we were just worried OK? I mean you hardly come out anymore and everyone has noticed you haven't been drinking energon enough lately so we got carried away" the Red Lamboghini said in a soft tone and kneeling infront of the autobot in his twin's lap.

Sniffling the youngling looked up blue-ish purple tears running down his silver face plate " I-I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone a-and I have been having my energon I...just been getting it when everyone is recharge though" he said voice sound Yellow-black mech soon regretted those words when he was pullled against Sunny's sunshine chassis in a tight grip and Side's black servos turn his face towards him seeing a stern look that was VERY unusual on the prankster's face plate. " and how late is that young mech?" that tone that was used made Bee tremble he didn't want to worrying them more but there was something else he did at night that he was sure them,Prime,Ratchet EVERYONE would flip about...

he has been sneaking off base late at night it wasn't easy he had to use the vents that lead above the ARK to sneak pass night shifthe nearly been caught last night ." 2:30 A.M" was the reply with a gulp." anything else?" Sunstreaker asked suspiciously,Bee shook his head " Can I please go? your grip is crushing me" he asked with those baby blue optics looking into ice blue " Fine you can go but THIS goes with you!" Sideswipe said giving the cube to them Mini bot when the yellow twin set him on his peds.

" Alright by fellas!" Bumblebee said running out of the rec room with the cube in his servos and when both mechs knew the mini bot was out of hearing range they both open a channel to both Ratchet and Prime.

: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to Prime and Ratchet come in: Sideswipe said over the

: Ratchet here what you two want? and why call me and Prime both?:

: 'cause you might want to hear what me and Sides found out:

...

Later on that night Bumblebee was sneaking out again but this time unknown to him he was being watched from the around the young mech made sure if there was someone therehe didn't see anyone so he opened a air vent crawled inside it and traveled the vents to the top of the base where it ended. " Another perfect sneaking that I sure bet Jazz would be proud of" Bumblebee said to himself climbing out and was now sneaking behind bolders that surrounded the volcano side " Oh ah would be Bee 'f weren't for you being in trouble" Jazz said grabbing his subordenent from behind. " JAZZ! no Let go!" the bug said struggling in the sabiture's grip until he was lifted up bridal style. " Bee tell me why ya do this? you know you can't leave until you are labled ' you go pull this stunt" the pourche said getting a better grip to keep the mini bot in his arms from struggling any further.

Sighing in defeat and stop struggling Bumblebee lowering his helm in shame and sadness " I'm sorry Jazz I just wanted to go out for alil while I'm just about to go ster crazy" he said as they arrived at the ARK's enttrance welcomed by Prime,Ratchet,Prowl and Optimus' sparkmate Elita of primus was Bumblebee so slagged.

" OK Jazz put him down" Optimus said walking over to the two while the TIC set the youngling down while said youngling was getting scared by the astrosecond infact he had this growing urge to bolt pass his leader and to his room to hide. But he restrained himself from doing so he was in enough trouble already he looked his leader in the optics and flinched alil when he noticed his usually calm leader's optics were glowing a white-ish blue if that didn't show how angery he was then what else would. " Bumblebee you care to explain why you even did this?" the semi former asked you could tell he was angry by the tone of his voice.

Yup he was slagged taking a intake then vented a sigh Bumblebee told Prime what he told Jazz and was praying to whoever was listening that he wouldn't be in to much someone must've been listening because he only got two earth weeks of moniter duty night shift after he was cleared. " Phew I'm glad it was anything painful as a punishment though I think the threat of cleaning the Dinobots sounds painful" the Mini bot muttered walking into his room after punching in the code he stopped in mid step at what he saw.


	2. The punishment twins

WARNING: This chapter has disiplinary action Don't like it Don't read!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS!

Enjoy the chapter folks!

Talking: "hello"

Bond Talk: yo

To say Bumblebee was surprised to see one of a Lambo Twins in his room wouldn't even describe how fearful he was when he saw that the twin in his room was 'I hate mini bots' Sunstreaker. " H-Hey Sunstreaker what brings you here?" the bug asked walking over to his berth and sitting down only to jump alil when he heard his door slam shut and locking up. Bee didn't even know the doors could Slam shut he turned his helm to the door only to see Sideswipe standing in front of it his arms folded across his chasis and was that a frown on his face?. " Sideswipe? W-why did you lock my door?" the mini bot asked sitting straighter then he was a few seconds ago the young spy was getting a bad feeling forming in his tanks expecialy when the red twin starting walking over not saying anything.

" We heard what you did a breem ago" Sunstreaker said as his twin sat next to him on the berth. OK now Bumblebee had the urge to bolt out of there but since the door was locked the vents were the only way for him to get out could he get out before the two bots infront of him could catch him?just why were they there anyway? all these thoughts went around Bumblebee's processor unknown to the fact Sideswipe was now sitting to his left and wrapped a arm around him. " And we thought we come and see you" he said snapping the youngling out of his thoughts now looking him in the optics " that was a bad stunt you pulled Bumblebee what were you thinking? you weren't suppost to leave base until another few earth days" Sideswipe said pinning the smaller bot onto the berth earning a yelp from said mech.

" L-Let go! what are you doing!" Bee shouted struggling oblivious of Sunstreaker now sitting behind his twin by the mini bot's peds and grabbing them with one servo.

The young bot stopped struggling feeling his peds grabbed and being lifted until they were straight up he also felt the red warrior scooched up some until his knees was on each side of Bumblebee's chasis. Said 'Bot was starting-scratch that he was more scared then he was a few minutes ago! what were the twins doing! tears were forming in the corner of his blue optics which were whiped away with a black thumb that was part of the servo that was on his left cheek. "you brought this on yourself Bee hopefuly this'll teach you a lesson" Sideswipe said while Sunstreaker raised a servo in the air the smacked it agaisnt the mini bot's aft who yelped in pain.

" AH no guys please! I-OW!" Bumblebee yelped as another smack hit his aft he offlined his optics and started struggling again..which only got him a harder smack across his poor aft and Sunstreaker's grip on his ankles tightin'. Sideswipe pinned the smaller bot under him servos above his helm in one servo and held him down with the other.

"you're only making it harder on yourself Bumblebee" Sunstreaker said as he put more strength in the smacks he was doing to Bee's aft the poor 'Bot won't be able to sit for a few solar cycles but atleast he'll think twice for pulling a stunt like THAT again. Both the Lambo Twins maybe good fighters and the king of pranks but also when they punished they made sure the person learned their lesson , meanwhile the yellow and black mini bot was tearing in pain and in shame all he wanted was to get some fresh air but ended up caught by Jazz. Shame over welmed him when he got caught Bumblebee knew he shouldn't have gone against orders but he was going stir crazy so he snuck out...and now this is what he gets. His aft felt like a fire was set apon it he hoped that this would just end.

Think he learned his Lesson Sunny? Sideswipe asked over the bond he had with Sunstreaker who stopped his rythom of smacks for a klik in order to think. I don't know Sides the way he's been acting lately might lie and say he won't do it again was the reply the red Lamboghini thought for a nano klik then got off the bug and stood next to his twin lets switch Sunstreaker you can hold him down better then I can i honestly hope he learns his lesson from this Sides said while he and the yellow lamboghini switch spots much to Bumblebee's dismay. "N-No please guys no more I-I learned my lesson" the young mech said but that didn't convince the twins one bit and the rythom of smacks started again.

" OW OW!" the bug yepled as the smacks got harder and harder yup poor Bee won't be sitting right for a while and there was NOWAY that he was going to Ratchet to un dent his aft after this THAT would embarass him to his offlining. After a few more smacks from Sideswipe and it was over and after Sunstreaker climbing off of him the young spy turned onto his side and curled on himself tearing in humiliation,sadness and shame.

Lets go Sideswipe I don't think he'll want to talk to us for awhile Sunstreaker said over the bond as he and Sideswipe left the yellow & Black autobot's room and towards their own. " Think we should tell Ratchet he might need to check on Bumblebee tomorrow?" Sides asked his brother who nodded his helm as a answer.

And they did tell Ratchet who threw a wrench at them " You Glitch heads! I can not believe you did that!" the white Medic said walking out of the medbay with two guilty twins following. " Ratchet we just taught him a lesson so he wouldn't do a stunt like that again" Sideswipe said as they neared Bumblebee's room " I understand your intenssions but you two spanking him twice! what the frag you thinking!" the old bot said as he punched in the over ride code for the room and walked in waking a exhausted Bumblebee up who turned his helm to see who was there..only for his face plate to heat up in embarassment when he saw Ratchet walk over.

" You two told Ratchet!" he exsclaimed as said mech walked over and turned him so he was laying on his stomach so the White mech could see the damage and lucky for the Twins that they didn't put alot of dents on the mini bot or Ratchet would dent their afts that they'd need new ones. (Ouch) "well there isn't alot of dents bad news is I can't get the dents out until your not in pain anymore" he said as Bee groaned in both embarassment and disappointment. Primus must really liked to have him embarassed or something because the poor spy was getting embarassed ALOT lately first Sideswipe & Sunstreaker try to force feed him like some sparkling,then the spanking and now this! "could this get anymore embarassing?" he asked hiding his face in his hands as if hoping it would make him vanish.

" Would Optimus Prime and Elita one standing outside the door answer your question?" Sideswipe asked as Optimus walked in while his Sparkmate stayed outside the looked up as though looking at the ceiling and snarled a 'REALY!' and and then slamed his face into his servos face heating up for the tenth time. "Ratchet what happened to Bumblebee?" Prime asked walking over " Ratchet PLEASE don't tell him! Primus this is embarassing!" the yellow-black mini bot said face still hidden in his the Medic even have to say anything the red and blue Autobot could guess what happened after a peek at his subordanent's dented aft and he could also guess who did this too.

" Sunstreaker,Sideswipe mind explaining this?" Prime asked turning towards the lamboghinis who flinched at the look in their leader's turns both twins told them what happened and their reason." OK so this was your way of teaching Bumblebee a lesson?..OK I have GOT to give you two a data pad on how to NOT go OVER BOARD! YOU FRAGGERS!" Elita shouted making Sides hide behind his brother "GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO DO THAT TO YOU BOTH!" the pink femme shouted crossing her arms and shooting a death glare that could even Megatron himself cower in fear.

" Because I did deserve it" was the small voice of a answer from the mech on the berth being spoken of helm turned from everyone in his room who looked at him in shock did he just say that?.Snapping out of his shock Optimus walked to the other side of Bumblebee's berth and looked at the mini bot for what felt like a few kliks.

:Ratchet,Elita could you and the twins leave? I would like to talk to Bumblebee alone: Optimus said over the private comm link with the both of them.

" alright you get! now!" Ratchet said pushing both red & Yellow lamboghinis out of the room with a the Femme commander following shutting the door leaving the two mechs alone.

After the four cybertronians left Optimus sat on the side of the berth crossing one leg and the other hanging off the side then carefuly lifted Bumblebee up and setting him so he was sitting on his lap. Wrapping a arm around the Mini bot Prime held him close before saying 'Bumblebee if you don't mind me asking why did you say you deserved it?"

"Because I snuck out and worried everyone..I just wanted some fresh air is that a crime? Primus i'm surprised Ratchet is still sane for being cooked up in his Med Bay because I'm about to go insane for not being able to leave base..and I'm about to snap like Cliffjumper on a Decepticon if someone says 'Bee you OK?' when I am fine" Bumblebee explained not looking up at his leader wincing he rubbed his sore aft hoping to stop the pain. Optimus chuckled at the site " The Twins sure got you good huh?"

"Sadly yes" the youngling said venting a sigh " I'm..Sorry went against orders Prime but I'm sure you would've done the same if you were in my situation" he said and he was right Optimus remember a time in his sparkling hood he ran off to have some fun..sadly he got caught by Ironhide and boy did his aft hurt after a 'talk' with the old Mech and what made it worse a certain Medic kepted snickering a him the whole time. " Would you believe I've been in the same situation as you Bumblebee?" the red and blue mech asked now sitting fully on the berth and the smaller bot on his looked up at his leader in surprise he found it hard to believe his and very nice commander ever did anything bad.

" Really Prime?"

" Yeah if there is a reason why I don't get on Ratchet & Ironhide's bad sides is because I've seen them before when I was young ..you know the strength difference between the twins and Ironhide right?" Prime asked and when he got a knod as a response he continued " Well I found out how strong our weapon specialist the hard way" he said with a nervous chuckle and was REALLY glad for his face mask because his face was heating up at that memory. Bumblebee giggled at the thought but stopped when Optimus gave him a look that said 'you want another dent on your aft mr?' " Sorry Optimus but what did you do to find out the hard way?" the bug asked smiling and the semi truck was glad he got the young bot's mind off his situation..but now he had to tell that one memory he wish he'd forget.

Taking a deep intake before sighing Prime told Bumblebee his story about the situation quite simillar to this and unknown to both of them the four bots outside the room had their audio receptors literaly agaisnt the door to listen in the story "I remember that time..poor Optimus couldn't sit or move for two solar cycles" Ratchet whispered Elita one,Sideswipe & Sunstreaker cringed at the thought " frag I always wondered why Prime never fragged you two off" Sunstreaker whispered cringing as Prime told his story in very great detail.

" You just stood and watch while Ironhide did that Ratchet? pit you are a hipocrit" Sideswipe whispered with his twin and Elita nodding in agreement,few kliks later and things were quiet and the four auto bots were suddenly on the floor ( Yeah they were THAT close to the door) and groaned in pain as they piled ontop of eachother, " ow my aching helm" Sideswipe groaned from underneath the two mechs and one femme on top of him " do I have to get Prowl to throw you four into the brig for ease dropping?" Prime said leaning on the edge of the door way with his arms crossed looking down at two of his warriors,CMO and his sparkmate who looked at him chuckling nervously it was a funny site that Bumblebee laughed alil.

" Hey Ratchet if what Prime said was true...uhh..will I be stuck in my room til my aft gets better?" the yellow and black mini bot asked he was now laying on his left side facing the door way so he wouldn't be on his still sore aft. The Autobot CMO got up and dusted himself off after getting off of Elita rather quickly before the femme could get hurt from his weight " Yes and from what I saw that will be for one solar cycle then I think you start that you start that monitor duty Prowl and Prime put you on for sneaking out" he said before leaving towards the Med Bay.

" Did the story Optimus told you help cheer you up Bumblebee?" Elita asked walking over to the youngling her looked up at her a smile on his face plate " Yes Ma'am it did..though I feel bad for him when he was a youngling.." tthe pink femme laughed at that she wasn't surprised that the young mech would worry more about others then himself he was one loyal mech infact she was shocked to hear that the one autobot that hardly gets into trouble besides Red Alert,Prowl and Skyfire went against orders and snuck out of the ARK.

'Course who could blame him on that? Elita and her friend Chromia could tell Bumblebee was getting annoyed and about to go stir crazy as a seeker without its wings. " Well I may not have agreed with the Twins' method but I hope you learned your lesson Bee because if you do that again you'll get a lesson from me you hear me?" the Femme commander said giving Bee a stern look and crossing her arms showing she was serious.

" Yes ma'am" the yellow mini bot sqeaked gulping in fear because he KNEW that the femme wasn't a force to be recond with pit ANY sane mech or femme knew THAT even Optimus knew not to get on the pink femme's badside.

Elita lets go I think he got the Message Prime said over the bond he and Elita had grabbing the femme's left servo in his leading her out of the room but not without sending Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were still in the doorway to the Mini Bot's room. :You two apologize to Bumblebee for going overboard: he said over the Comm link then left with his Sparkmate behind him.

Bumblebee meanwhile turned away from the door and tried to go into recharge unknown that the lambo twins walked into the room closing the door behind them and walked to the berth. " Bumblebee?" Sideswipe asked getting the mech in question to turn his helm blue optics meeting bright blue " What you two want? was the question as the young scout asked turning over so he was facing the lamboghinis as they sat on the edge of his berth.

" We want to say..Sorry for going overboard last night" Sunstreaker said rubbing the back of his helm while adverting his gaze and praying to Primus that no one found out he said sorry to a mini bot he had a reputation as a sparkling fighter to anyone except his twin..so everyone thought what no one else knew was that true he did hate mini bots EXCEPT Bumblebee the reason why..well because said mini bot actually treated him LIKE he wasn't some savage warrior without feelings the only bot that knew this info was Sideswipe and their brother Red Alert who actually knew before they even told him!. Some black mailing later the twins were able to find out HOW the pit the security found out without watching/listening through a security camera was because of his spark mate Inferno who happened to be behind the corner the pranksters were near at the time.

" We really are sorry Bee we were just meaning to teach you alil lesson not to get you berth ridden'" the red twin said while he layed next to the young bot and pulling him into a hug while his twin walked to the otherside behind the bug layed down carefully behind him wrapping a arm around the mini bot's knew the twins ment well he also knew why they did but that didn't stop him for being alil cautious around them right now. Suddenly the two bigger mechs in his berth that had him sandwhich between them came alil closer then they already were squishing the smaller mech against red and sunshine yellow armor wincing when Sunstreaker brushed against his dented aft Careful Sunnny! Sideswipe said over the twin bond glaring at his brother Sorry I forgot alright Sunstreaker said over the bond as he scooched away from Bee a few inches but still had his arms around the smaller bot's waiste.

" Sorry I forgot about that" the yellow prankster said resting his chin on Bumblebee's helm careful of the horns on said helm " It's fine' the mini bot said smiling alil then yawned alil and optics shuttering alil. Chuckling then twins noticed that the mech between them was getting tired aw isn't that cute Sunstreaker? I swear he's like a sparkling at times Sideswipe said over the twin bond resting his forhelm against Bee's " you tired bee?" Sunny asked smirking alil at the site before him and was SO saving this image into his memory bank " Alil bit and I forgive you two I know you didn't mean to go over board" the bug said yawning and snuggling against Side's frame optics off his left arm around the black and yellow bot the red Lamboghini smirked at his brother before sticking his glossia out at him. nah! he snuggled with me and not you! Sunny careful! you'll wake up Bumblebee from recharge! he shouted through the bond when Sunstreaker wrapped a arm around him pulling BOTH the red wrecker and the yellow &black spy in his arms close.

Relax Sides I won't wake up Bumblebee and YOU my twin need recharge also I know you didn't recharge at all last night so don't you even say you did

But I'm not tired Sunny the red twin pouted over the bond lower lip components pushed out in said pout and tried to keep it up but the calming waves he was getting through the bond the older twin was so relaxing he started getting tired and his optics shuttered alil. " Get some recharge Sides you need it like lil Bee here so just get some sleep alright?" Sunstreaker whispered recieving a nod as reply as the younger twin off lined his optics falling into recharge.

'heh looks like both of them are like sparklings at some points..well looks like I'll need some recharge also' the yellow Lamboghini thought holding his brother and Bumblebee close before falling into recharge himself .


End file.
